


Likeness

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Rocinante Donquixote mention, Spoilers of Drake's allegiance from Chapter 956, X Drake mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: Drake reminds Sengoku of someone, and Garp is there to offer his opinion on the matter.





	Likeness

Sengoku hadn't thought that Garp would have the time to join him so soon after the Reverie, but if he were to be honest with himself, he was glad to have his old friend by his side as they sat in private near the edge of a familiar cliff and in silence--well, as silent as it could be with Garp's _smacking_ and _crunching_ of the rice crackers he was eating on which didn't really bother Sengoku really as those crackers were one of Garp's favorite snacks. However, he knew why Garp insisted on bringing and crunching on those crackers: he was waiting for him to speak. Apparently, it was one of those kinds of days where Garp wouldn't ask him what was wrong - he'd just wait and eat rice crackers until Sengoku felt comfortable with speaking about what, exactly, was on his mind.

Glancing over at his old friend, Garp said nothing as he dug around into the plastic bag and tugged yet another thin cracker from the generous bunch of them settled in the bottom. When it was one of _these_ days for Sengoku, he usually never took too long to speak, but the _more_ crackers Garp ate (which meant that Sengoku was taking a while to say anything), the heavier the thoughts were on Sengoku's mind. However, Garp had a feeling that he knew what was on Sengoku's mind which was why he had been able to find his friend in such a private location which also had basically hinted at him wanting to speak, but not wanting to be overheard because the information was not only sensitive, but one hundred percent _top secret_.

"He reminds me of Rocinante," Sengoku said suddenly, dark eyes staring ahead from near the cliff's edge on soft grass which had been worn down for the few years of taking trips to the remote island that Sengoku had found a few years ago after his decision to step down from his position after he'd made his recommendation; it was a peaceful island with peaceful seas, and over the years, he'd found himself returning to it again and again when something was on his mind. "Sacrificing his home he had in the Marines, but not only did he throw away his status for the sake of such a deep cover mission, he endured the _disgrace (_the betrayal), the loss of **friendships, **and his comrades' _hatred_ of him."

Ah. It seemed as though his gut feeling had been right this time, after all. Looking ahead at the vast sea that stretched out past the island itself, Garp shook the bag lightly and briefly contemplated on the loss of so many rice crackers, and in the next moment, he wondered as to how long Drake's situation had been plaguing Sengoku. Though, even more than that was _Rocinante's_ situation which Garp had only been informed of a few years ago - quite a long while _after_ the loss of someone whom he was sure his old friend had thought of as a son. 

Reaching up, Garp scratching the back of his head lightly with his free hand and hummed lightly.

"Worried?" Garp questioned, resuming to partake in the distraction that was his rice crackers and retrieved one before taking a bite which crunched fairly well considering its freshness. "Though he may have endured such hardships when he entered from Barrels, Drake's grown up to be a strong kid, Sengoku."

_Barrels._

Sengoku grimaced, gaze still focused on the water; Barrels hadn’t been the first pirate to turn **rotten**—far from it—but he was further marred by the _abuse_ he put his own flesh and blood through. Tsuru’s expression was one he had never wanted to see again when she brought him the report on Drake’s health status... Not wanting to linger on that particular man any longer than he had to, his thoughts turned to his friend’s words.

Yes, sure, what Garp was saying was true, but Kaido was an absolute monster of a horrific magnitude, and any inkling of his betrayal would be a death sentence and ... It--... _he hadn't **wanted**_ ...! _No__ one else_ deserved to die such a lonely death like Rocinante had. Though Kaido was much, much more of a threat than Doflamingo had been to the Marines as well as to Rocinante himself, Drake and Rocinante shared the deep cover missions of posing as pirates whom were secretly Marines piercing through the enemy ranks as though armed with a hidden sword aimed to strike into the heart of the _weakness_ of their target. Of course, a role must be played and played well to ensure a moment to partake in attempting such a fatal strike. Rocinante had done his best, and yet he hadn’t come out victorious with the mission; however, a young life had been saved in the process—two, in fact—and that is where the blonde shined most _brilliantly_. 

Thinking back on those years that have long passed both of them, Sengoku remembered the tiny man—he’d had the body of a child and yet he had actually been an _adult_—which spoke of not only a life of hardship aboard a pirate ship for some time to stunt the growth of the body to such a degree, but also just the absolute cruelty of a former Marine once had once had the potential to be held in high regard; the only thing that had even proved that Drake would not be a lost cause was the look of sheer determination within his gaze that day—it was the look of a person determined to live despite the odds—and Garp, too, had been impressed.

”Did I make the right decision?” Sengoku asked, rubbing a hand over his face. It was a question he remembered asked himself then moment he had seen Rocinante’s pale, snow covered face; though still and lifeless, it had been a peaceful expression and yet it had broke Sengoku’s heart in two all the same.

”Marines like Rocinante and Drake, they are good soldiers, Sengoku,” Garp replied, resting a hand on his friend’s closest shoulder. “More than that though—they are good men—and I’m sure Rocinante would not hesitate to take the mission again even with knowing the consequences. Drake would do the same is what I believe.”

Clenching his jaw, Sengoku eventually nodded his head and reached towards Garp’s bag of snacks, seeming to have perked up now. However, his fingers met air and plastic which caused him to blink before he looked up at his old friend with a flat expression.

Garp grinned, a tiny bit ashamed of himself.

”...Ah, sorry. I ate them all.”

”Then treat me to tea when we get back.”

”...Ah, I don’t have much money, Sengoku.”

”...You really are the worst, Garp.”


End file.
